


雏暮：空床

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun
Kudos: 1





	雏暮：空床

小暮洵在北方的深夜醒来，呼出苏醒后的第一口气，便细闻喉底传来的轰鸣，如同雪夜隧道那头跑远的列车。  
他冷不防的转头看向房间的另一端，目光却是一片浑浊的黑暗。  
他盯着那里几秒，似乎随着时间那层浑浊很快就会烟消云散，露出他连自己都不确定要寻求的东西。  
然而不管他再怎么看，那里也都只是黑暗的浑浊。仔细想来，那只不过是一面墙壁，白色被无光吞没，永不会有延伸的空间。

他搞不懂自己为何从记不清的梦里惊醒后会如此在乎身侧，心底会如此盘旋着烦躁和那些讲不清道不明的感情。  
自己脑袋期待看到什么？  
那个男人吗？那个从教堂赶来说要带走他的人吗？他会用刀撕裂的，会用子弹贯穿的，那个曾经的，自称自己弥赛亚的男人吗？  
这个狭窄的房间几乎被他的烦恼和暴躁填塞满，单调的家居被淹没得失去轮廓。他仿佛被那些情绪填充的海绵堵塞，没了呼吸，大口大口被挤压在床铺上，寻找出口时却迟迟无法寻找到门，只能面对那面墙壁。

他对自己产生了质疑。难道他期待那面墙为自己打开道路吗？  
不，肯定不是这样。  
脑子里不断摸过的人影，不是前段日子里被自己射穿膝盖跪在地上匍匐的身影，而是以更加平静且舒展的姿态停留在那个方向。像是给那个阻拦了实现的灰色墙壁开拓出一片他摸不清的空间，安静的坐在远方。  
为什么会是那个方向呢？  
越想就越加头疼，越想就越加躁动不安，越想他就越无法冷静的坐在床上。就好比…就好比他坐在的这个位置，也是注定把这样糟糕的感受灌输进来的根源。

于是他赤脚下了床，对着墙跨出脚步。  
没了北方丢给他的衣服，没了踩过血迹的鞋子，也没有了他双手握着的武器。此时的他身体在白色松垮的汗衫下显得毫无生气，毫无防备，只不过在黑暗中摸索那面墙壁。  
最后他靠着墙壁坐下，就这样摆出一副等待猎物的样子搭着膝盖盘腿在冰凉的地板上纹丝不动。他目光锐利的盯着前方，适应了黑暗的双眼寻找到的只有空荡荡的床铺轮廓。  
大概他是等待着什么答案可以闯入他的视野里，可以拨开他脑中的杂乱，给他一个明确在深夜醒来的理由。  
给他一个“为何在黑暗里看向身侧不远处”的理由。  
然而呢？他直勾勾的瞪着那张床铺，却感到了一丝冷静逐渐流入火辣辣的神经中，把浮躁的情绪往下拖去。

他冷静了。不知为何会变成这样，可是他看着那边，却像是被房间凝固的时间挤压在了缝隙中不再动弹。  
那个男人的身影还是没有彻底被抹除干净，可是他似乎也懒得在意那么多下去。只不过将那个身影摆在脑海的角落，自己目光凝固在铁床的边沿，便足够让自己的血液恢复到正常的流动速度当中。  
就这样，小暮洵闭上眼，吸入北方雪下石壁后的空气。  
那张床的残留在视角里的形象浅薄的刻画在眼帘内。固定着，吸引着他的注意力。  
于是他便就此坐在房间的另一端，面对着空床睡去。

…

小暮洵暂且无法想象雏森千寿那个男人每夜侧头所见到房间另一边是个什么画面。  
空出的床铺上，被子依旧残留着小暮洵最后一日出发前叠好被角的折痕。


End file.
